


Do Not Lightly Wish

by Settiai



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed
Genre: Community: charmed100, Crossover, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-31
Updated: 2004-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Anyanka met Penny, the future was set into motion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Lightly Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in high school. Don't judge me.

Shaking her head, Anyanka turned back toward the woman sitting beside her. Smiling sympathetically, she gently took her hand in own.

"It sounds like you've had quite a bit of bad luck with men, Penny."

Sighing sadly as she glanced down at her once more bare finger, the woman nodded.

"I wish that my granddaughters never have to worry about dealing with normal relationships. They aren't worth the trouble."

Penny downed her drink, her eyes closing for a moment. She didn't notice the way her companion's eyes flashed, nor did she hear her quiet words.

"Your wish is my command."


End file.
